


Spots and Souls Matched

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Elemental Soulmate Guides, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, I have never written a soulmate story with so much cursing at each other, Soulmates, Trope Bingo Round 14, Uchiha Indra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Madara has been waiting desperately for the day he can use the jutsu that may guide him to his soulmate and everything that could be between them.Touka never knew such a thing existed, and hesitates to voice how very much she wants what it offers.They'll have to take a chance together to find out what they can be.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Indra & Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Izuna, Ootsutsuki Indra/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Touka/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59
Collections: Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen, Valentine's Spectacular (2020)





	Spots and Souls Matched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my annual Valentine's Spectacular fluffy soulmate project, and also for the 'rare pairs' square on my [Trope Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html).
> 
> Loosely connected to a little 3-part minific arc in my TobIndra collection, starting [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45456010).

Madara bit his lip, focusing on the aching desire for his soulmate, his _perfect match_ , deep in his chest. He shaped the seals his parents had shown him when he was small, and he had practised regularly since; now finally old enough to. . .

He gasped as it pulled at his chakra - it wasn’t a very difficult jutsu in the amount of power it took, but it felt . . . strange. As though it was being used but it was not _leaving_ him, exactly, even as it bled away.

The world shifted before him, and Madara couldn’t breathe as he watched, waiting, dizzy with anticipation and anxious to _see_. . . His eyes widened as flame bloomed and began shaping itself into the form of a splotched creature who looked at him with a sudden grin baring long, bright teeth.

“Hello.” Madara said softly, barely able to speak that much. The creature cocked their head, looking at him. He returned the inspection, from the jaw full of sharp fangs over the abrupt crest - throwing off little curls of flame - down their sloped back, broad shoulders and the shape of a solidly muscled animal under the suggestion of spots. Madara remembered, through brief, vague memories, what the creature was. “You. . .”

The hyena stepped forwards, snuffling at him. The flames that made up her form were not so hot as to be uncomfortable, but it was _strange_ , she _felt_ strange as she nudged him. Madara let his hands open and shivered as she pushed her muzzle into one of them, lifting her head to look him in the eye again.

A _hyena_. What did that even _mean_ about his soulmate?

Madara ruffled the fiery crest absently, and the hyena closed her eyes most of the way, stretching into his hands as though enjoying the attention. Madara stroked her carefully, relaxing when she pushed into the touch, a little giddy as he _looked_ at her.

His spirit guide. His soulmate was _out there_ , he truly had one and now he _knew_!

Madara knew he might never find his soulmate, knew that the jutsu would only bring them together if they used it as well - and knew, too, that the Uchiha were one of few clans who still _remembered_ it, much less put so much heart into the idea. So if his soulmate was outside his clan - and _that_ there was no way to know, not without finding them - he might never know. But. . .

Madara rubbed her cheek, and she _yawned_ , and Madara shuddered a little, looking at the broad jaw full of fangs. “What _are_ you like, my match?” he asked softly, still a bit wide-eyed at the idea of her and who, what kind of person, she could _possibly_ be for.

“Aniki? Aniki, where are you, you promised to help me practise today!” Izuna called, and the hyena lifted her head, ears perking curiously. “Aniki!” Izuna bounced out of the door and off the engawa, darting over to Madara only to pause, nearly stumbling, as he closed in. “Whoa! Wait- _Your spirit guide!_ ”

“Yes. Yes!” Madara said, then took his little brother by the shoulder and gestured. “A hyena! Izuna my soulmate guide is _a hyena_ , I barely even recognised her, I’ve only once _seen_ one, out in- Hyenas are _terrifying_ , Izuna, look at her!”

Izuna stared at him, eyes wide, then down at the hyena, who stretched and grinned dangerously. “Yay?” Izuna said tentatively. “That’s great, though! What are hyenas like?”

“They’re strange and terrifying,” Madara said, pulling Izuna closer and shaking his head, “and- I just-” he faltered.

“Talk to Indra-nii?” Izuna suggested, wriggling out of his grip. “Later, though; I’m going to go see if _he’ll_ work with me today, since you’re busy!” He pulled backwards, and Madara’s hand dropped as he headed back inside. “Congratulations, Madara! And your soulmate is terrifying, that’s amazing!” he added, popping his head back out through the door with a grin.

“That’s not-” Madara jumped, turning to find his hyena pressed close by his thigh and _snickering_ at him silently. He took a step and stumbled, and was _very glad_ Izuna had darted back inside already and not _seen that_ as he landed on his ass in the dirt.

The hyena leaned over him, paws just passing by his body as she placed them carefully the dirt, walking over him, snuffling at his side and up his neck to his chin as he froze, tense. She shook herself, then flopped down with a heavy thump, curling herself against his side, and tucked her head over the top of his thigh.

Madara stared at the sky as she sighed heavily, marvelling and still a bit shocked. He reached out tentatively and rested a hand on the hyena, who sighed again and pushed against him. Madara gently rubbed the fiery ears, bending his other arm to rest behind his head and watching a cloud scud across the sky.

A _hyena_. They were vicious hunters, pack animals, deadly and smart and dominant in their hunting grounds, especially the females. Madara didn’t know much more - didn’t know much at all, hyena territories were far, far outside Hi no Kuni.

He wondered what his soulmate was like and hoped desperately that . . . that one day he would get to know.

“I hope you _can_ guide me to them, someday.” Madara said softly, and she huffed. “I hope they use the jutsu, too.”

The hyena pushed against him a little harder, nudging the top of her head into his palm, as though to promise she would one day, and Madara smiled a little.

* * *

“Hey, otouto!”

Madara lifted his head and grinned at his brother.

“Izuna tells me you used the elemental guide jutsu today.” Indra said, settling by Madara and smiling invitingly. “have you-”

“He was _terrified_ of it!” Izuna said, the _brat_.

“Otouto?” Indra questioned, frowning.

“I didn’t say I was frightened, I said she _was_ terrifying,” Madara said, scowling, “because hyenas _are_ , I _remember_. I just wonder what my soulmate is like.”

“Of course.” Indra said, rubbing his shoulder.

“Well _I_ just think- _Aah!_ ” Izuna yelped, and they both jumped, turning towards him. “ _Where did that come from?_ ”

Madara’s hyena was snickering at him, peering around his legs. She shook herself and trotted over to Madara with a broad grin, and he reached out to her reflexively. She nudged his fingers with her muzzle and then came closer to sit at his side, still grinning.

“I told you.” Madara said dryly, and Izuna made a high-pitched, angry sound.

Indra laughed, then squeezed Madara’s shoulder. “You’re happy, then?” he asked quietly, and Madara’s throat tightened.

“I’m curious, and she’s,” Madara eyed the hyena a little warily, “alarming, but . . . Indra-nii . . . how could I not be happy?” he asked. “I only hope one day she really will get to guide me to them. You know?”

Indra kissed his brow. “I know.” he agreed, wrapping Madara in a hug. “I hope so too, otouto.”

* * *

“What will you do if they don’t get along?” Izuna asked as Indra walked through the door, his enormous fiery wolf at his side.

“They don’t know each other yet.” Indra said, gesturing at the space between them all in the large room. “Just as we ourselves don’t yet know the people they represent. I’m sure they will get along once they meet and adjust to one another.”

“What if-”

“I don’t think someone could _be_ my soulmate if they didn’t get along with my family.” Madara said softly, looping an arm around Izuna. “My brothers’ partners are also family. Will be family.” he amended with a smile.

Izuna grinned and leaned into him.

“Oh!”

Madara turned to find the wolf and the hyena not only touching noses but nuzzling into each other, heads sliding over each others’ necks in a not-quite-hug. “Oh. . .” Madara said faintly, then- “Oh! Do- Do you think they know each other? Our-”

“Our soulmates _know each other_.” Indra said, eyes wide, clasping Madara’s hand, both of them looking down at the pair of fiery predators who now returned their gaze evenly. The wolf’s tail wagged, ears pricked up, and the hyena grinned, leaning bodily into the wolf and nearly knocking him off his feet. “They must be close. . . Surely?”

The wolf nuzzled Moujiou’s neck again affectionately, pressing close to her, then paced over to Indra, stretching up to get closer to him. Moujiou simply sat close against Madara’s side, leaning into his legs with a contented look on her face.

* * *

“What’s that?”

Tobirama jumped, and Touka’s brows rose. “Tobi?” Touka questioned, shifting her shortbow over her back and moving closer.

“A jutsu.” Tobirama said, looking around at her with a smile and stroking the watery bird beside him. She cocked her head.

“Why did you make a peacock?” Touka asked, then narrowed her eyes, watching the creature as it moved, seemingly with no direction from Tobirama himself. “ _How_ did you make it like _that_?”

“I didn’t choose his shape.” Tobirama said shortly, and elucidated no further. It was unlike him, and Touka assumed something had gone wrong with his jutsu. She slung an arm around his shoulders and leaned her head against his.

“You’ll figure it out, Tobi.” she said bracingly, squeezing him comfortably, then backed away. “Looks damn impressive!”

Tobirama looked at her, then back at the peacock, and smiled slightly. “Yes. Yes, I suppose he does. . .”

Touka was smiling when she left, pleased to have lifted her cousin’s mood.

* * *

“ _Otouto!_ ”

Madara jerked upright out of a sound sleep, surprised to see a swirl of flame coalescing into his hyena even as he lunged to his feet; he hadn’t seen her for a couple of weeks, though it wasn’t quite unusual for her to come and go even with such long periods.

“Indra-nii?” Madara called as he bolted through the house to the front garden, aware of Izuna doing the same from another part of the house.

His panic lessened as he saw his brother; though he had called out for them, Indra was beaming, and his fiery wolf all but prancing beside him. “Indra-nii, what is-”

“ _I found my soulmate!_ ” Indra cried, and Madara stumbled off the edge of the engawa, catching himself but falling a bit behind Izuna before they reached Indra’s side.

“What?”

“Who are they?”

“What happened?”

“Where?”

“ _Where_ are they?”

Indra laughed as surrendered to their hugs, leaning back until all three of them toppled gently onto the grass together. “Out past our territory, and he went back to _his_ family too, but we’ll meet again soon; we don’t know each other yet really but I can’t _wait_ to see what. . .” Indra made a dreamy sound and Madara laughed and pulled one of his forelocks.

“I was running back from dropping that message,” Indra said - Izuna prodded him and he shook his head; they _knew_ what he’d been doing, that wasn’t the important part, “Moukaki suddenly shot off ahead of me so I . . . followed him. He led me to- Oh, otouto. . . I’m so- He was so _gorgeous_ , and. . .” Indra trailed off with a low laugh.

“What was his guide’s shape?” Izuna asked, and Madara hid a smile. Izuna had been most curious about _everyone’s_ elemental spirit guide in the years since he had finally grown old enough to summon his own. Izuna loved his fiery otter but the creature had clearly _not_ been what he expected . . . particularly when the otter bounded up beside Moujiou and Moukaki.

They tolerated Izuna’s otter but had never been welcoming in the same way they were to each other. Which. . .

“Indra. . .” Madara said softly, and Indra turned towards him, sitting up and clasping his hands. Madara eyed him warily. _Madara’s_ soulmate, the one they were so sure was close with Indra’s. . .

“My soulmate is a Senju, otouto.” Indra said, and reached out with his free hand to stifle Izuna before he could say anything. “And he welcomed at least getting to _know_ me. He summoned the jutsu as well - he was led to me by,” Indra paused, smiling, “by a- a peacock.”

“A _peacock_!” Izuna cried, clearly distracted from _Senju_. “Oh that’s- Wait no, that’s _perfect_ , Indra-nii!” He giggled.

Madara smiled slightly, but met his brother’s eyes. “Senju?” he repeated softly.

Indra squeezed his hand. “I cannot wait to learn more about my soulmate, otouto; I’ve been waiting for him for seven years. I know you feel the same. . .”

The reminder wasn’t really needed . . . but it helped nevertheless. Madara nodded, leaning into Indra for a moment in thanks. “I’m so happy for you, Indra-nii. I hope you get time with him again soon.”

Indra made a happy little keening sound and Izuna grabbed at his sleeve. “Indra-nii,” he began, looking troubled, “I know you said. . . Can you really. . .”

“He used the jutsu too, otouto.” Indra soothed. “He was surprised, but he wasn’t angry. We cannot say anything more than that. . .” He looked at his fiery wolf, and Moukaki wagged his tail, grinning. “We want to know each other . . . and we _are_ soulmates.”

“If you’re sure.” Izuna said reluctantly, and tucked himself under Indra’s arm as he had when he was much younger, fidgeting a little nervously.

“I’m sure.” Indra assured, hugging him close.

Madara’s hyena paced closer, carefully stepping over his legs, and he reached out to her with a smile. So his brother’s soulmate was a Senju . . . and his own _knew_ the man, was perhaps - surely - close; might be a Senju themselves.

Moujiou cocked her head and eyed Madara, and he rubbed his fingers through the fiery ‘fur’ on her cheeks and down to her neck.

Madara _wanted_ his soulmate, whoever they were; wanted them to know one another . . . to love one another. Whoever they were. He rested his brow against Moujiou’s, and she nosed his cheek.

* * *

“Yes, yes, you were right, it was time.”

It was Tobirama’s voice, but Touka had no idea who he was speaking with. His tone was soft in a way it rarely was even with his family, who could he possibly. . .

Touka’s brows rose as she found him with the suiton peacock that she had seen from time to time since that first failed jutsu attempt. She assumed he was still working on it and hadn’t questioned it even when it took far longer than she would expect with no changes an observer might make out.

Tobirama stroked the peacock’s head and over his back, smiling. “I could hardly have been any more ready later, and I’m glad you brought me to him.” he said, and Touka opened her mouth, then hesitated.

Tobirama looked content and relaxed, and it had taken her a moment to recognise that while he looked quite put-together in general, his hair looked as though he - or _someone_ \- had been running hands through it, and his mouth was a bit swollen and red. Kiss-bruised?

“Hey, Tobi.” Touka called, and Tobirama jumped. “. . .what _is_ that jutsu?” she asked, for the moment, rather than press the issue, and Tobirama looked away, fingers curling against the watery feathers under his hand.

“It’s not mine.” Tobirama said quietly, and Touka brows rose.

“Who _else_ could make a _living suiton creature_?” Touka asked, folding her arms, then paused. “. . .the same person who left you in this state?”

“What?” Tobirama looked up at her, eyes wide.

Touka snorted, smirking. “Tobi . . . are you _aware_ you look like you’ve been quite thoroughly kissed?”

Tobirama looked stunned for a split-second, so Touka gathered he rather hadn’t. It also confirmed her not-quite-certain guess.

“Tobi, it’s okay, I’m happy you found someone you. . .” Touka clasped his shoulders. “I won’t even tease you if it’s this bad. Tobi, are you all right?” she asked, concerned, as Tobirama’s expression went from shock to alarm to the kind of calculating he only got in an emergency.

“It’s. . .” Tobirama looked up at her, pressing his lips together. “He’s outClan. And,” he paused, “not from one of our allies. As tenuous as those alliances are.” he added disparagingly.

Touka’s eyes widened. “ _Tobi?_ ” she questioned, stunned at the idea. More so that Tobirama would look like that, would have. . . “What made you trust him?” she asked quietly.

“I know him.” Tobirama said, voice soft, his expression warring between the calculating anxiety and something just as soft as his deep tones. Touka was shocked and _deeply_ curious . . . and a little concerned.

“How?” Touka asked.

Tobirama stroked the suiton peacock. “. . .he guided me to him.” he said, and Touka frowned. She was about to ask what the _hell_ he meant, when- “Touka, the jutsu . . . it’s _not_ mine, it’s one that most clans - including ours - have forgotten. It calls a spirit guide of your own chakra, and that guide . . . leads you to your soulmate.”

Touka froze, eyes wide.

“Only if you both use it, and I knew it was an incredibly small chance that my soulmate, whoever they were, would. . .” Tobirama smiled at the peacock as he gave a silent cry, beak wide. “But. . . Well.”

“. . .what does it do to you?” Touka asked cautiously, her fingers itching for her naginata.

“Touka, it doesn’t _do_ anything.” Tobirama said, looking startled. “It. . . It only creates the guide.” He smiled a little sadly. “Nothing will be given but the hint of the shape it takes,” he stroked the peacock, who ruffled his tailfeathers, “unless your soulmate also puts the jutsu to use, and even if they do . . . even if you are guided to them . . . it only reveals them, there’s nothing beyond that. You have to work to know them, and now. . .”

“Now you know him.” Touka filled in, and Tobirama closed his eyes, smile softening once more. “And. . . He matches you. _Loves_ you. For the you . . . you are, no matter what.” she said, then caught herself as Tobirama looked up at her.

“Touka. . ?” Tobirama questioned, shifting to rise, and Touka stepped back, shaking her head. “Are you-”

“I’m _fine_.” Touka said sharply. “I only- Soulmate?” she said, the word, the _thought_ , making her chest ache. “A- A person who matches you, completely, who is. . .” She looked away.

She was surprised when her cousin’s hand cupped her arm, and then he drew her into an embrace, the other arm wrapping around her. Touka eased carefully out of her tense posture to return it. “I really am fine.” she told him with a huff.

“Do you want to learn the jutsu, Touka?” Tobirama asked softly, his mouth right by her ear, and her breath caught, a clenching feeling settling around her heart.

It took her a few minutes to try and answer, but Tobirama was quiet as he waited patiently. His watery peacock - his soulmate, she thought, was . . . a peacock of a man? - watched her from behind him.

“I . . . _yes_.” Touka said, finally, and Tobirama drew back with a smile

* * *

Touka took a breath, squaring herself, then ran quickly through the jutsu Tobirama had taught her.

She clasped her hands together and buried them in her lap as she waited.

The world shifted and the earth before her shuddered, and then. . .

Touka’s eyes widened as she watched a great wildcat haul itself out of the earth, shaping itself and forming rock out of _nothing_ , slightly glittering claws sliding out as the creature stretched, paws splaying, and yawned, displaying long, gleaming fangs. It lowered its head and met her eyes, its glittering black stone gaze rather . . . unnerving.

Touka glanced it over carefully as it inspected her; it was a _big_ cat, at least as big as she was, shaped entirely out of dark rock, with barely-there shades of darker rosette spots on its sides. She swallowed.

The panther paced forwards and closed its eyes as it rubbed against her shoulder, gentle but quite powerful. Touka raised her hands, not sure whether she intended to push the cat away or. . .

One hand brushed its side, and it rubbed into her touch, muzzle brushing her cheek.

Touka’s heart squeezed. “So you . . . represent my soulmate?” she said softly. _Are they like you?_ she thought, with a breathless little hitch.

There was no answer but the cat pressing close to her, cosy and solid.

* * *

“I _told_ him. . .” Touka muttered, and startled as a nudge bumped against her hip. She sighed and put a hand down on the rocky head of her panther. “I know. Thoughtless.” she said lightly, and he flicked an ear.

“Yes, well. Perhaps not.” Touka admitted. Tobirama was never thoughtless, honestly, but she was on edge out here looking for him - a bit from the idea of meeting his _soulmate_ , whose clan he still had not told Touka, and mostly because she was worried he would be upset with her.

“It isn’t that I don’t trust his judgement,” Touka said, and the panther flicked his tail, leaping lightly over a fallen tree as she passed by the broken end of its trunk, “I just want to _meet_ the man. He’s my baby cousin. I love him and I want to know the man who is his soulmate, is that so strange?”

Touka _had_ brought it up with Tobirama, but he was very skittish about the whole thing, for which she supposed she couldn’t _entirely_ blame him. She still wasn’t sure how she would feel about it when she eventually met her _own_ soulmate . . . if she ever did.

Touka paused, glancing at her panther. He looked up at her, ears perked forwards, then wound around her with a curious tilt to his head. Touka’s heart clenched at the thought of never knowing the person he represented, and she reached for him.

He pushed under her hand easily, comforting and solid, and Touka felt ridiculous for a few moments. She pushed the thought away and kept moving.

“Touka!”

Touka relaxed a little bit and headed for her cousin’s voice. She had known - suspected, anyway - that he would sense her. Had hoped he would, as she didn’t _want_ to sneak up on him, out here with his soulmate. “Tobi! I was-” she faltered as she stepped into a clearing to find Tobirama with a slender man in his arms, his head bowed to almost rest against Tobirama’s, his long brown hair draped across Tobirama’s shoulder. “Ah. . .”

“Hello.” The man flinched as Tobirama’s fingers skated over his side.

“Hello, Touka. Are you well?” Tobirama asked, and then startled as his watery peacock dove from overhead and-

Touka’s eyes widened as the peacock landed near her panther, and he immediately stepped forwards, lowering his muzzle. She made a strangled sound and reached out - she hesitated; would they even be _capable_ of harm, either dealing it or suffering it? - but the panther only nuzzled and rubbed against the peacock’s shoulder, and he flared his wings and made gestures as though he was preening the panther’s smooth stone ears.

Since the day she had performed the jutsu and called him to her, Touka’s panther had never before appeared at the same time as her cousin’s peacock.

“Do they do this with all other guides?” Touka asked, dragging her gaze back up and then startling as a wolf shaped out of _fire_ pranced towards her, its tail held high. There-

There were three pointed stripes on its face in a deeper reddish-orange.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Touka said faintly. “This is. . .”

“Tobi.”

Touka raised her head and met her cousin’s . . . _soulmate’s_ . . . dark eyes.

“It’s my Moukaki . . . and it’s Tobi.” He smiled and nudged his nose against Tobirama’s cheek. Tobirama’s arm tightened visibly around him and Tobirama smiled. “I’m Indra.” he said, with a glaring lack of his clan name.

Touka eyed him and Tobirama both, but bowed her head slightly. “I’m Touka.” she returned, and glanced down at the fiery wolf with its happy grin, then over to where her panther lay comfortably amongst the groundcover, Tobirama’s peacock strutting around him and then settling near his shoulders, wings flapping and brushing across his side before folding away again.

She looked back at her cousin and his soulmate just in time to get a glimpse of a strange look on Indra’s face. It was gone as soon as she had realised it was there, and she wasn’t sure what the reaction had been.

She forgot all about it as Tobirama invited her closer and she was allowed to get to know Indra, just a little, as cagy as he was about his family and his clan. She supposed she could understand - and whatever clan he hailed from, whatever their feelings and relation to the Senju clan, he was clearly smitten with her cousin. And Tobirama, as she had guessed from the first time she had found him looking dreamy and kiss-bruised, was just as adoring in return.

Touka relaxed as they talked . . . and her eyes and hands strayed to her own panther more and more frequently as the afternoon passed, her heart fluttering and her chest feeling tight.

Touka . . . so hoped . . . one day. . .

She smiled at Tobirama and shook her head as he asked if there was anything troubling her, but didn’t speak. She moved a little faster, not that she was particularly eager to return home, and Tobirama matched her without comment.

* * *

“I know, I know.” Madara said, a bit breathless. “Give me a moment. I want to find them as much as you want to bring me to them.”

Moujiou huffed silently and paced around him as he drank and then crouched by the river to wash the grit out of the scrape he had dealt his own arm when Moujiou had suddenly all but knocked him off course and dragged his arm - complete with the gunbai he held - to one side. Madara had been shocked and angry for half a breath before he realised she was _trying to lead him somewhere_.

Madara had been ready to bolt after her immediately, and Moujiou had definitely kept him running since then. “Just a moment.” Madara said again, wrapping a length of spare bandage around the raw scrape along his forearm.

A sound behind him that was definitely _not_ his hyena, impatient as she was, made him stiffen, then rise, reaching for his gunbai in the same movement.

* * *

“I’m coming.” Touka assured her panther as he urged her forwards, then loped on ahead. She ran, keeping close on his tail as he led her through the forest, her heart thumping hard and fast in her chest.

Her elemental spirit guide was _leading_ her. Touka knew what it meant and while she had _longed_ for it she also. . .

Touka was eager and excited but she couldn’t but be a little terrified as well. She had no idea what she was running to - _who_ she was running to. But whoever they were . . . her perfect match . . . for that, Touka was more than willing to face a little terror.

The panther leapt clear of the treeline out towards a broad river and Touka almost skidded to a stop on the gravel, twisting towards the figure kneeling on the bank. _Fuck_ , there was a bright uchiwa on the man’s back. She shifted her stance and reached for the seal holding her naginata, eyes widening as he reached out, spinning, and it was _fucking Uchiha Madara_ with his _fucking gunbai_.

Touka’s stomach knotted as she whirled her naginata around her arm and glared at him, memories flickering through her mind of all the times she had seen this man stand up to her _cousin_ battering at him. The sea of flames devouring Hashirama’s mokuton, the gunbai he held smacking away anything - jutsu or weapon or attacker - that got anywhere _near_ him. . .

Madara’s eyes narrowed and he brought the gunbai around-

“Ow!” Madara _pouted_ as he dropped his gaze to- to a fiery animal like the one that she had met once before; the one that represented her cousin to his soulmate.

The creature had just slammed its shoulder into Madara’s right arm, knocking the guard of his gunbai open wide again. “Moujiou!” he cried. “What are you _doing_?”

Touka stepped forward even as something tugged at the back of her mind, and nearly tripped over her rocky panther. “What the fuck!” she snapped, and he folded his ears back and bared his teeth, then turned tail and stalked off.

The fiery creature that had squared off against Madara promptly turned and trotted across the gravel away from him as well, and Touka’s fingers clenched painfully on her naginata as the two met muzzle to muzzle and stilled for a moment. Then they pressed closer to one another, nuzzling and circling together, heads tucked over each others’ necks.

Touka’s panther gave her a harsh look, one ear flicking as they twisted and he looked towards . . . Madara.

“Oh. _Oh fuck._ ” Touka breathed, and lost track of things for a moment, landing on her ass on the gravel with her head spinning.

“I- Senju?” Madara said, and Touka realised with a flicker of hysteria she refused to indulge that she didn’t think she’d ever heard his voice when he wasn’t bellowing over the battlefield. It was low and rumbled and was quite nice really. If it hadn’t been coming from _Uchiha Madara’s throat_ she likely would have appreciated it much earlier.

“ _Fuck._ ” Touka said with feeling.

As she looked up at him again Madara carefully set his gunbai aside and left it on the riverbank, not even glancing at it, eyes locked on hers. Touka didn’t even realise she’d met his dangerous gaze squarely until he had crossed several steps closer to her.

Touka glanced away at her panther, her _guide_ . . . both of their guides.

And-

Touka suddenly remembered Tobirama’s peacock immediately going to her panther, and the _no_ she had received from both of them - that guides didn’t normally react this way to each other - and the _fire_ of her cousin’s soulmate’s guide, and _that strange look on Indra’s face_ and-

“Indra! _Fucker!_ ” Touka shouted, grip tightening on her naginata, the shaft sliding through the gravel. “Uchiha fucking Indra!”

“What about my brother?” Madara demanded, his voice suddenly harsher, and Touka’s eyes widened. “How do you _know_ my brother?” he added, scowling.

“Your _brother_?” Touka yelped, eyes wide.

“Yes, what the fuck _about_ -” Madara choked himself off abruptly. “ _You know his soulmate!_ ” he bellowed.

“My _baby cousin_!” Touka shouted, then jerked back as she realised Madara was almost on top of her. She yanked her legs in and scrambled to get her naginata up and-

Madara was holding out a hand to her, open and still.

Touka looked up at him warily.

“I wouldn’t hurt my _soulmate_.” Madara almost spat, glaring. It made Touka grit her teeth until she saw the waver at one corner of his mouth, and the slight tension-tremor in his fingers. He wasn’t angry at her, Touka thought, as strange as it felt, he was. . .

“Not without reason.” Touka agreed, and forced down anxious nausea as she put her hand in _Uchiha Madara’s_.

Madara pulled her to her feet but nothing more. He loosened his grip on her hand, but didn’t release it, and Touka didn’t pull her own away. She still held her naginata, and Madara was hardly unarmed, she was sure, though his gunbai was a dozen paces away at the riverside where he had left it.

“Your clan . . . you use this jutsu more, don’t you?” Touka asked, glancing away from Madara’s face, which was _entirely_ too close for comfort, to look for her reassuring and beloved panther.

She found him curled up with Madara’s fiery guide, which looked at her with an eerie grin, then put its head down on the panther’s shoulder. He nuzzled into the touch, his tail flicking and curling tighter around his body.

Touka squeezed Madara’s hand as she looked back to meet his gaze.

“We’ve always used it.” Madara said, and licked his lips. “Many of us never get a response any more; when Indra-nii did it was. . .”

“My cousin found it. I don’t think anyone in our clan has used it in generations.” Touka said, feeling faintly as though she weren’t really standing here, _hand in hand with fucking Uchiha Madara_ , speaking to him. “I’d never heard of such a thing, but Tobi was so _happy_ , and then when I met Indra they were so. . .”

“You’ve seen them together?” Madara asked, something aching his voice.

“I- Yes.” Touka looked down, then back up. “I. After I had asked Tobi to teach me the jutsu. _He_ was so happy and I’ve never- I wanted-” Touka stumbled over her words, not wanting to admit to any of what had driven the decision.

“Everyone in my clan prays one day our guides will lead us to our matches.” Madara said, his grip on her hand tightening. “I am blessed that mine has. Unless you feel that the match is not one you can accept.”

“I didn’t say that.” Touka said sharply, and Madara’s lips twitched. He was _smirking_ at her. “You bastard.” she added, narrowing her eyes. “I didn’t say anything else, either.”

“You also haven’t tried to stab me with that.” Madara said, cocking his head towards her naginata. “And. . .”

“I saw Tobi and Indra together.” Touka said, glancing at her naginata, then . . . letting it fall aside, dropping her hand as it toppled with a dull crunch into the gravel. “I want. . .”

Madara touched her hip with his free hand and Touka tensed, tightening her grip on his hand. It was a gentle touch, though, not even trying to hold her. Just a touch. Contact. “My brother and your cousin. They’re in love.” Madara said with surety. “You . . . asked for the jutsu. You want what it offers . . . will you. . .” he faltered, and Touka looked him full in the face again, startled.

“What?” Touka asked, gentling her tone.

“I told you . . . everyone in my clan prays one day they will be led to their match.” Madara said quietly. “For just the _chance_ to be happy with their soulmate. Will you . . . give us that chance?”

Touka opened her mouth, but found herself breathless and without words.

How-

How could she? But . . . how could she be hand in hand with Uchiha Madara, speaking calmly to him? How could her _cousin_ be in love with. . . With Uchiha Madara’s elder brother - a brother she hadn’t even known he had.

How could Touka _not_ at least give this that chance, when it was the offer of what she had so very much wanted at the merest _hint_ Tobirama had let slip that it was possible?

* * *

“Who was it, love?” Madara asked as his wife returned to his side.

Touka smiled. “A messenger.” She folded her legs and settled down against him in the very spot she had left to answer their door - Madara hadn’t recognised the chakra signature, but it had been calm despite the urgency of the calls they’d heard, so he hadn’t followed Touka when she rose to answer them. “Izuna is fine, and his mission is complete, but he says he’ll be a bit late in returning, evidently.”

“Hm. . .” Madara wound an arm around Touka, and she hummed with pleasure as she snuggled into his chest, tilting her head closer to his. It was unlike Izuna to delay without reason, he thought idly, rubbing a hand up and down Touka’s side and looking back at the koi pond nearby.

It was bigger than any he had ever managed to keep up at home before they built Konoha, with a tiny waterfall that burbled quietly at one side. Touka had brought it into being with her affinity for doton jutsu, and Madara had no idea how Tobirama had managed to implement the waterfall when he brought up the spring that now fed the small, almost self-sufficient pond, but it was gorgeous and there were more than a dozen happy, colourful koi living in it.

Despite the occasional interference they dealt with. Madara snorted as ripples spread across the surface of the pond from a sleek stone paw.

“Spots!” Touka called with a laugh. “Leave the fishies alone.”

 _Spots._ Madara huffed, shaking his head slightly as he looked beyond Spots to Moujiou. She lifted her head to look at him, grinning, then stretched out her neck as Spots abandoned the pond and turned back to join her, pacing over and curling up at her side, nestling his head up against her neck.

“Do you think,” Madara said softly, watching their paired elemental guides cosy into each other with nuzzles and small movements, “that Izuna has finally. . .”

He trailed off, not quite able to voice the thought - the hope. What if it wasn’t the case? Any number of things could have kept Izuna or distracted him after his mission was complete. Hell, travel was safer than it had ever been before as long as they remained in Hi no Kuni; Izuna could have decided on a whim to go elsewhere, as strange as that might be for him.

“That he’s finally being led. . .” Touka rubbed a hand over Madara’s thigh, squeezing gently. “I hope so. We’ll see when he returns?” she asked.

Madara wound her into a tighter embrace and dipped his head to kiss her neck. “We will.” he agreed, letting it go - there was no way to know more now, in any case. “For now. . .”

Touka laughed as he nipped her shoulder and then pressed a kiss to her jaw, turning in towards him with a smile. Madara slid down to lie on the grass under his wife’s hands with a laugh of his own, his own hands coming up over her sides as she leaned in above him. Touka hummed, moving with him and stroking his jaw as she bent to kiss him, possessive and sweet.

They had nowhere else to be, and no one else likely to disturb them, and Madara purred as he let his hands wander up her back, one twining into her hair, and drew their kiss out with slow, lingering warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Moujiou, 猛女王, means fierce queen/female champion. (Moukaki, 猛火気, means ferocity and the force of a fire.)
> 
> It amuses me to think Madara had no idea what Indra had named his guide before naming his own.


End file.
